William Harper
William Roger Harper (April 2nd, 2301 - ) is former chairman of the Moderate Party of Dorvik 2343-2352 and ex-Minister of Finance at the rightist government coalition of ACPD-NPP-MPD during 2346-2352, being senator as well. Before his greater political career, he was a member of Fairfax City Council from 2336-2346 in addition to working at "HOB TECH" as Junior Executive from 2336-2346. Currently he's CEO of Dorvik operations of "HOB TECH" technology enterprise. Personal Life William Harper was born into secular upper middle-class family in Haldor, county of Kordusia, his mother Claudette owning perfume shop and his father Roger working as a senior civil servant in the Ministry of Trade & Industry. William was a quiet, little boy in his early youth with only a few friends, but this didn't stop him from succeeding at school. After passing grammar & high school, he thought about start studying politics but eventually applied to the Fairfax Business Academy in county of Dorvan at August 2323. He hardly got in due to the fact that he got just two points over the required point limit in the entrance exam. William was good, diligent student who actively took part in all leisure time activities provided by the academy, becoming popular figure amongst his student companions. Still, many times when other students went to party, William read political writings by famous Dorvish politicians and works of political theorists. At October 2327 he finished the academy getting Master Degree of Economics and being in the top 5 of his course. For couple of months after his graduation he worked at his uncle's bank, but in January 2328 he got a regular job at "TXJ Inc." factory in Haldor as Section Chief, supervising the production of Spinzone brand washing machines. During the early months in his new work, he had big quarrels with other Section Chiefs about work shifts and production emphasis: he regarded the production of washing machines most important, no matter other production. This would have costed his job if the Managing Director of the factory wouldn't have been a friend of William's father, Roger. Nevertheless the job at the factory started to frustrate him due to bad career chances and inflamed working environment so in December 2335 he resigned and applied to technology & electronics firm "HOB TECH", getting a post of Section Chief again at factory producing TVs & VCRs at Haldor but this time he had better pay and good colleagues. At June 2339 he got promoted to Managing Director of the factory and at November 2342 he got promotion and transfer to company's headquarters at Fairfax, acting as Junior Executive of company's technology related production. Political Life William Harper started to take an increasing interest on politics in a time when he was studying at Fairfax Business Academy. In March 2326 he joined the "Independent Right-Wingers" student group, engaging in various political student meetings and public debates with socialists, earning a nickname "gentle hawk" due to his strong and argumentative but polite debating style. After graduation in 2327 he continued his political participation in Haldor, acting as independent. In June 2328 he joined Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik, being an active member but couldn't push through his ideas about "social market economy", "equality of chances" and "respectful relation towards nature". He also met opposition from party conservatives who condemned his stiff secularity. Nevertheless, he was elected into party's county committee of Kordusia in July 2330. In June 2332 he resigned from the party due to ideological disagreement with the leadership of the regional committee and frustration on party's conservatives & their military stances. But his compassion towards politics didn't die. At March 2336 he ran for FairFax City Council as independent, getting over 80 000 votes. His political platform was made up from the very same ideas he tried to push through in ACPD: social market economy, equality of chances and respectful relation towards nature in addition to securalism & enterpreunership. He was open about his political ideas and even in the centre of stormy debate about city's budget money, he didn't lose his temper. At 2339 he won re-election with clear numbers and secured third term at January 2343. But city council wasn't enough for William Harper, he wanted to affect society as a whole, in the center of power. As an independent he didn't stand a chance so he saw that there's no other option than establishing a new party in Dorvik, the Moderate Party of Dorvik at March 2343 with the support of Edwin Price and Carl Stohlberg. The Moderates were active at the Senate by proposing many bills, increasing their visibility in the media and this was rewarded at January 2346 elections where the Moderates got 9% from the votes and 16 seats in the Senate. At January-February Harper led succesful government negotiations with the ACPD & the NPP and ACPD-NPP-MPD government was formed where Harper took the portfolio of the Minister of Finance. Due to greatly increased workload as Harper was Senator & Minister and because of political neutrality, he resigned from the position of Junior Executive at HOB TECH at February 2346 once it became certain that he will be the next Finance Minister: Harper got the portfolio which he had always wanted (in addition to Prime Ministership). Harper didn't renew his candidancy for Fairfax City Council elections at January 2346 due to his race into the Senate. At June 2346 Harper was unanimously re-elected as party chairman. At August 2346 Harper introduced his first budget & spending proposals for the Senate in which he called for over 26 billion Dolgar tax cuts, 3% reduce in all income classes and more funding especially for science & technology and education & culture in order to keep the economy running in the future and maximizing the economic growth. Despite of election defeat at January 2349 elections, Harper was again re-elected unanimously as party chairman and at July 2350 Harper introduced his second budget as Minister of Finance where the tax cuts were continued by 13,7 billion and budget expenses decreased by 5 billion Dolgars. During his third term as party chairman and second term as Minister of Finance, William Harper concentrated on his every day routines as a minister and party chairman rather than drawing major policy lines or making public comments, leaving it to his party colleagues such as Senate Leader John Corell but especially for party secretary Greg Wietersheim. At July 2351 he announced that he will step down as party chairman after January 2352 elections and politics as a whole, saying that he had lost his passion towards politics and wanted more time for his family. Greg Wietersheim was elected as his successor in May 2352 party congress. Current Status At July 2352 Harper received "Economy Wizard" award from chairman Leo Benell of the Industrial League of Dorvik due to his business-friendly financial policies as the minister of finance. At September 2352 he was hired by "HOB TECH" technology enterprises as Chief Executive Officer of their Dorvik operations. Some Moderates wish Harper to return into politics to "get the MPD into what it was like the old days" due to Wietersheim's and later Clark's strongly rightist policies but Harper has politely rejected his return. Political experts don't outright exlude the possibility that Harper will some day be nominated as mayor of some Dorvan city or run for MPD presidential canditate. These are however just wild speculations. Family Relations * At May 2331 when William Harper was still working at TXJ Inc. as Section Chief, he met 29-year old Clara Nicholson who was also working there in the accounting office. They became good friends and eventually fell in love with each other. Two years later at Midsummer day, they got married in city magistrate at Haldor and in April 2334 Clara gave birth for their first child, Bert and at November 2336, Otto. * William Harper also has two brothers, Frank (January 25th, 2295 - ) who is living at Paddock, county of Largonia working as a prosecutor and Jack (August 9th, 2307) living at Chippenham, county of Dorvak as Real Estate Agent. Quotes * "All talk about strictly public health care and strictly private health care. What has happened for middle road solutions?" - Harper at Fairfax City Council meeting at September 2338 * "It doesn't matter if far-right conservatives don't like us, it's enough that moderate conservatives do" - Harper for party secretary Carl Stohlberg during party assembly at March 2343. *''"Effective central government is for the best interest for us all. The other parties just don't know it yet"'' - Harper during senate election campaign at December 2345. *''"We have lost the battle but not the war"'' - Harper about the election defeat at January 2349 *''"It's time to give room for new visions"'' - Harper commenting his stepping down from politics at July 2351 Category:Dorvish people